


Amidst Our School Where Traitors Lie

by kalonscounter (SeaCollides)



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us Setting (Video Game), Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Among Us AU, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Gen, M/M, Murder Mystery, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Ships arent major in here- nearly everyone's gonna die anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaCollides/pseuds/kalonscounter
Summary: "We’ve decided to change the 53rd season around- it’s more of an experimental test to see how the audience likes it, but it’s something we’ve never done before.“We’d like to welcome you and Rantaro back to join the 53rd Killing Game, this time without a mastermind.”-AKA: Among Us x Danganronpa crossover. Two impostors against fourteen other schoolmates, and the survivors of the 52nd Killing Game are not impressed.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi (implied/one-sided)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to a random idea that sprung in my head... an Among Us x Dangan crossover.
> 
> I'm actually not quite used to writing a lot of characters so some might come off as OOC, I apologize fully on that part.
> 
> This will function like how Among Us functions- crewmates, now schoolmates, are assigned tasks. If finished, they can escape. Impostors will be in charge of killing and sabotaging the schoolmates. Impostors win if there are only two schoolmates left or the students die of a reactor meltdown/oxygen deprivation. Schoolmates will win if all impostors are ejected or all tasks are finished. If a body is found, only one person needs to report, the rest will gather around in the Cafeteria to discuss their alibis and weed out potential impostors. Impostors will only be allowed to kill once per two days.
> 
> With that, please enjoy the prologue of sorts? There isn't a consistent update schedule for this, but all survivors, deaths, and impostors are already planned out. Sorry for the long note!

Tsumugi regrets one thing in her life- and that was joining Danganronpa.

The 52nd Killing Game was over. Tsumugi had opened her eyes, expecting to see the outside world they’d all fought so hard to exit to, but there was nothing except white-clad workers with a tell-tale black and white pin on their coats, slowly unplugging wires as they told her to stay still. 

Tsumugi tried to move her limbs, but everything felt heavy, like she was being weighed down by blocks of lead. Her head was pounding by the time she was hoisted out of the capsule she was stuck in. 

Danganronpa, the workers had told her, was nothing but a hyper-realistic simulation, borrowed from the same technology Makoto Naegi had used to rehabilitate the Remnants of Despair nearly eighty years ago. However, death was permanent, and only she and Rantaro survived the Killing Game- to be punished for the sake of hope and their viewers.

Hope. 

Tsumugi was getting tired of that word. 

They had fought for hope, nearly died for hope, and now, she and Rantaro were going to go through another Killing Game- all for the sake of hope.

Hope for whom? For what purpose? She doesn’t know.

As Tsumugi entered the special apartment provided for the two survivors of the 52nd Killing Game- made specially to make sure she would be invited back to participate in the next- she sat down on the uncomfortable couch placed parallel to the bleak, stark-white walls. Peace and quiet. Tsumugi finally had time to think.

She really wanted to go back in time to smack some sense into her previous, pre-game self. There is no hope for you once you participate, she would tell past-Tsumugi. This entire company is hopeless, a farce. Don’t join it. Don’t join the Killing Game.

But alas, Tsumugi was alive, hurt, and forced under the watch of Team Danganronpa. Both she and Rantaro were now puppets of the grand ‘mastermind’ behind everything- the accursed company bringing nothing but despair to their own participants while preaching the righteousness of hope to the world.

Rubbing her face with her hands, Tsumugi winced as the memories implanted into her to mold her into the role of the Ultimate Cosplayer started bubbling to the surface again.

At this point in life, Tsumugi had no idea what was real and what was fiction. 

She decided to busy herself and followed the routine given to her by the company. She could use some time to forget about the Killing Game and her dead friends.

Just like that, months flew by. Tsumugi was informed that she was now nineteen. She took trips to an assigned therapist provided by Team Danganronpa. She used the limited amount of money she was given every week to shop for groceries and buy a few books to read. Everything was so normal and mundane- if Tsumugi closed her eyes, she could imagine herself away from all this mess, away from the unyielding clutches of Team Danganronpa, living a quiet life as a bystander to everything. 

Then, plans for the 53rd season of Danganronpa were announced, and Tsumugi was immediately thrown off the loop she was undergoing at a steady pace. 

It was around ten-thirty in the morning when Tsumugi received a call. 

“Ms. Tsumugi, the director is requesting your presence no later than eleven o’clock.” 

The voice held no emotion. They were just passing on news to their puppet.

Sighing to herself, Tsumugi replied, “I’ll be there soon, please excuse me if I end up a little late.”

Tsumugi was already getting prepared to exit the room. She could practically hear the person on the other end frown. 

“The apartment was specifically chosen so that you can arrive at our headquarters within fifteen minutes,” they said. 

_Maybe I just don’t want to go,_ she grumbled inwardly. 

“Then I guess I’ll see you soon,” Tsumugi curtly answered before hanging up.

By the time she reached the conference room, her hands were clammy and she was extremely nervous.

Tsumugi silently prayed it was the decision to let her and Rantaro off the hook, that they can walk away scot-free, sever their attachments towards their company, and live their lives to the fullest.

Though, as Tsumugi knocked on the door in wait for a reply, she knew that wasn’t- and never will be the case.

“Tsumugi, you’re finally here. Please, take a seat.”

Closing the door behind her, Tsumugi silently sat as far as possible from the director, hoping to meet anything but his steely gaze.

The director casually stood up from his office chair, making Tsumugi jump. He laughed. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, relax.”

Tsumugi did anything but that.

The director walked over to her seat with a cup and a porcelain teapot. He calmly poured some green tea for Tsumugi before heading back over to his chair, smiling the entire time.

“Drink,” the director ushured, picking up his own cup and taking a large gulp.

Tsumugi let the cup of tea sit on the desk, the steam curling upwards and disappearing into the air.

The director sighed at her antics, but quickly recomposed himself and brought out a small stack of documents.

“You must be wondering why I called you here,” he spoke. “I’ll cut to the chase. Danganronpa has been receiving a few… negative ratings and comments about how repetitive everything is.”

Tsumugi’s eyes widened. It was a child’s wish at this point, but maybe, just maybe- would they drop the show?

“And will you do anything about it?” she asked, a tinge of hopefulness seeping into her voice.

“Naturally, of course- Danganronpa _has_ to continue, after all.”

Tsumugi deflated in her seat. She gave the director a small nod in reply.

Whether he had noticed her disappointment or not, the director made no comment.

The director continued his speech, “We’ve decided to change the 53rd season around- it’s more of an experimental test to see how the audience likes it, but it’s something we’ve never done before.

“We’d like to welcome you and Rantaro back to join the 53rd Killing Game, this time without a mastermind.”

Tsumugi froze, rewound his words, and finally narrowed her eyes.

“Without a mastermind,” she repeated back, hoping the director was joking. Instead, the director nodded thoughtfully and gestured towards the flat screen TV behind him, using a remote in his hands to switch it on.

A picture with sixteen grayed-out students in the shape of a pawn chess piece flashed to life. Tsumugi snorted inwardly- how fitting for them to be seen as pawns to the company.

“As usual, sixteen students will be gathered in a closed-off school setting to participate in the mutual Killing Game. However, instead of motives, participants will be given a long list of tasks to finish to ensure their escape. Among the sixteen, there will be two impostors- they will be in charge of killing the students and sabotaging their efforts. When a student’s body is discovered, a meeting will be hosted in order to find the impostors among them.”

The director clicked a button on his remote, causing two of the sixteen figures on the screen to turn red. 

“This new Killing Game method still upholds ‘class trials’ and the school setting. We can only hope it will not cause an uproar.” 

Before the director could continue his speech, there was a knock on the door. 

Tsumugi turned to look behind her, eyes widening as she did so.

“Mr. Rantaro, how nice of you to join us,” the director said, tone flat. 

Rantaro gave him an awkward wave. “I’m super sorry about the inconvenience, sir. I was outside of my apartment when I received the call and had to rush over immediately.”

The director glowered at him. “Understandable,” he forced out. “Please hurry and take a seat.”

Rantaro chose the chair opposite of Tsumugi’s. He shot her an encouraging smile before turning his attention towards the TV screen.

“As I was saying, this new Killing Game method will be some sort of test run to see what the audience likes and what they wish to change. 

“Tsumugi, Rantaro, you two will _not_ be the impostors of the 53rd Killing Game.”

Tsumugi’s mouth fell open. “But weren’t we-?”

The director shook his head. “The audience expects it. We’ll have to switch up some roles in order to please them.”

Rantaro looked a little lost, so Tsumugi decided to give him a quick once-over. Once she was done, Rantaro’s face grew dark. 

“A question, sir,” Rantaro spoke up. “What will stop the impostors from killing everyone at once?”

The director hummed and rubbed his stubbled chin. “There will be a new set of rules to prevent that. The rules will make sure both schoolmates and impostors have an equal chance at winning.”

 _‘And we all know that’s a bunch of bullshit,’_ Tsumugi lamented. _‘Hope always wins._ ’

The director then told them about their tasks to do before the auditions began, heavily emphasizing that they weren’t allowed to pull anything funny. “Any more questions?” he queried after he was done.

Tsumugi and Rantaro shook their heads. “They’ll probably be answered by the time we’re in the game,” Tsumugi sighed. 

“Then you are both free to leave. Have a good day.”

The two of them quietly left the conference room. Rantaro wanted to initiate a conversation with her, but Tsumugi brushed him off, telling him she had business to attend to. Rantaro gave her an understanding look before waving goodbye. 

As Tsumugi walked down the dull, gray hallways belonging to the company, she turned a corner and accidentally bumped into someone. 

“Oops! I’m so sorry- are you alright?” Tsumugi fretted. The person in front of her steadied her footing before nodding stiffly. 

“I am fine. Please do not worry about me.”

Tsumugi looked at the girl in front of her. She didn’t look much older than herself. “What’s your name?” she decided to ask. “And why’re you here?”

“My name is irrelevant. I am currently being employed by Team Danganronpa to work as a janitor and a maid,” was her flat reply. Tsumugi blinked. 

“I see,” Tsumugi said. “Then, I’ll leave you be?”

The silver-haired girl nodded. “That would be preferable.”

The two parted ways with a tense silence between them.

Tsumugi wondered whether she’d see her again- but silently wished she wouldn’t.

Her gut screamed at her: this person was bad news.

  
  


_ >> No one was ejected. There are 0 impostor(s) among us. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preliminary edit: complete  
> Re-edit: complete


	2. The Audition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue 2.
> 
> Next chapter will begin the actual killing game.

Standing on a closed-off observation deck, Tsumugi anxiously fiddled with her dress, sight trained on the line of people swarming below her. 

Nearly a year ago, she was part of that group- excited and twittering, praying that they’d be selected as one of the sixteen lucky ones to participate in the Killing Game. 

She closed her eyes. It felt like ages ago, but the memory still felt freshly burned into her mind. Something like that was hard to forget. The feeling of euphoria when she received the acceptance letter, the briefing before everything, the strangeness of lying in a pod for the very first time.

A few footsteps sounded from behind her, snapping Tsumugi out of her memories. She turned her head around, raising an eyebrow at the intruder. 

“Oh, Rantaro,” she greeted, not showing any visible emotion. The green-haired man offered her a small smile, similar to a peace offering.

“Hey,” Rantaro said as he stilled his footsteps to stand next to her. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I could say the same to you,” she huffed. Rantaro chuckled and reached out to lean against the railing, peering at the wave of auditioners below. His eyes widened by a small fraction at the sight below him. 

“That’s… a lot more than the last season’s,” he remarked. Tsumugi adjusted her glasses stiffly. “Of course,” she grumbled. “New concept and all.” 

Rantaro huffed. “You just had to remind me, huh?” he half-heartedly joked. Tsumugi rolled her eyes and gave him a weak shove, to which Rantaro reacted with a swat in return.

“I wonder who’s gonna get in. What do you think about that one over there?” Rantaro said, pointing at a purple-haired man shying away from the crowded areas.

“I’d say,” Tsumugi commented, “if he gets selected, he’ll either be cannon fodder or a stepping stone for-”

“-hope,” Rantaro finished for her. They both giggled lightheartedly. 

Tsumugi relaxed a bit and began leaning on the railing, casually waving a hand. “You were essentially the green Komaeda during our season,” she recalled, a glazed look over her eyes. “You gave us huge amounts of trouble. We all hated you for that.”

Rantaro snorted. “The protagonist was boring,” was the only reply he gave. Tsumugi shot him an incredulous look before turning her attention back to the crowd.

“What do you think about that girl?” Tsumugi said, staring at a blonde-haired female crossing her arms, glaring at everyone with hostile ferocity. 

“A good asset,” Rantaro hummed. “Either protagonist material, or she’ll end up dying first.”

Tsumugi wasn’t so sure. “Maybe she’ll end up becoming a survivor.”

Rantaro scoffed a little, but cocked his head to a side, almost in a form of consideration.

“Maybe you’re right,” he wondered aloud. “But Danganronpa would never pull a survivor card for people like her.”

“They’ll just alter our personalities in the end,” Tsumugi dismissed, wringing her hands. 

“Maybe so, but you can’t change a person’s entire self,” Rantaro said, giving Tsumugi a knowing look. “A few traits will end up sticking. That’s given.”

“Look at you, being a smartass,” was Tsumugi’s flat reply.

“Hey, I can’t help being naturally charismatic and intelligent,” Rantaro teased, much to Tsumugi’s disdain. “I’m kidding. I just read that somewhere on a forum. It’s why they need auditions in the first place.”

A particularly loud shout broke through the silent murmurs of the auditioners below. Rantaro and Tsumugi whipped their heads around to stare at the building commotion stirring beneath their feet.

“That’s never good,” Rantaro said, frowning. Tsumugi watched in mild shock and horror as a spiky-haired man lifted the previously-discussed purple-haired boy by the collar, a fearful shadow casted over the smaller male’s features.

“We should break it up,” Rantaro whispered, eyeing the scene unfolding beneath them. Tsumugi gripped the railing, hands curling around the cold metal with a little too much strength. 

“The staff will solve it for us,” Tsumugi reminded him. Rantaro worriedly scanned the sea of human heads beneath them, eyes constantly flicking back to check on the situation happening near the back.

“There’s no staff here right now. They’re in the audition room.”

 _“Shit._ ”

Tsumugi sucked in a particularly large breath to calm herself down. “Well- we can’t just charge down there!”

“I know, and it makes me mad.”

“So what will we do?”

Rantaro was about to speak up, but a person in the crowd hesitantly stepped out before quietly removing the spiky-haired man’s grip on the other boy’s, a hat covering the majority of his face. The hat guy exchanged a few words with the other two before slinking back into the sea of humans.

“I guess that’s our problem solved,” Tsumugi noted, eyebrows raised. 

“I guess so…” Rantaro said, disbelief written all over his features. “But what was that? Did that man just- solve everything and leave?”

“Uh-huh,” Tsumugi said, not quite believing herself either. “I hope he gets selected, though. He seems interesting.”

“You say that to everyone you meet,” Rantaro inputted snidely. Tsumugi shot him a glare that held no actual aggression. 

“Well of course- compared to anyone, I’m pretty plain,” she heaved, turning away from the railing. Rantaro shrugged. 

“I don’t believe that. Personally, I don’t think you’re plain at all.”

“Really? I can’t say I agree. I’m so normal and _boring_ \- I wonder why Team Danganronpa even chose someone like me.” 

Rantaro winced. “Same here… my memories are all jumbled. I don’t know why I was chosen too.”

Tsumugi scanned the crowd one more time before saying, “Ah well. I don’t think I’ll continue watching this mess.”

She began walking away from the observation deck. Tsumugi gave Rantaro one small wave of goodbye before swiftly leaving the railing.

“Inform me if anything interesting happens,” she smiled before exiting the scene. Rantaro gave her a thumbs up and a nod before turning his vision away from Tsumugi’s retreating backside.

As Tsumugi went back to her apartment, she marked off another day in her calendar app. 

_Just a few more weeks,_ she thought to herself as she jiggled the keys into the lock. The door swung open with a muted click.

 _A few more weeks, and we all die._

Tsumugi began brewing herself some tea. She grabbed the green tea packet from an overhead cupboard and unwound the string wrapped around it.

_No. I can survive this._

Dunking the packet into a hot cup of water, Tsumugi sat down and began thinking about what to put into her personal survivor video.

We _will survive this._

As night fell, the only sound echoing through the apartment was the scratching of pen against paper.

Even if she doesn’t survive, Tsumugi will make sure Rantaro does as a personal _fuck you_ towards Team Danganronpa.

With her mind set, newfound confidence sprouted in Tsumugi’s chest as she finished writing out her script, slamming her pen down to mark the last full stop.

 _This Killing Game won’t go on any longer._ _I’ll make sure of it._

_Impostor or no impostor, this ridiculous show won’t live to see another day._

_ >> No one was ejected. There are 0 impostor(s) among us.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preliminary edit: complete  
> Re-edit: incomplete

**Author's Note:**

> Check my [writing carrd](https://seacollideswriting.carrd.co/) to learn about my updates, progress, ideas, etc. if you'd like!


End file.
